inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mata ne... no Kisetsu
Mata ne...no Kisetsu là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ 7 và bài kết thúc cuối cùng của loạt phim Inazuma Eleven. Bài hát được hát bởi Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, and Fubuki Shirou. Trong phiên bản Galaxy, đây là bài hát nhân vật của Matsukaze Tenma , Shindou Takuto , Kariya Masaki, Manabe Jinichirou và các nhân vật trên. Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật 全：Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… 円：教室の黒板に 風：書いた文字 円・風：全部消えたけれども 吹：みんなで描いた青春は 豪：絶対！もう消えない 吹・豪・鬼：思い出さ！ 全：君と出逢えたことを 絶対に忘れない 鬼：どんなに遠く 全：離れたって いつもあたりまえのように みんな一緒にいて 吹：暗い話題だって 全：笑いに変えたみたいに 全：うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら、またね！ 風：(またね！) 全：うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら 円・風：(さよなら) 全：またね！ 風：僕たちの影が伸びる 円：校庭に未来の種を埋めた 鬼：いつか大きな木の下で 吹・豪・鬼：絶対！またみんなで集まろう！ 全：君と出逢えたことで 生まれ変われたんだ 風：こんな自分を 全：好きになれた いつか必ず遭えるから それぞれの世界で 鬼：胸に抱いた夢を 全：なくさないでそのままに 全：うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら、またね！ 円：(またね！) 全：うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら 円・風：(さよなら) 全：またね！ 吹：みんなで描いた青春は 鬼：絶対！もう消えない 豪：思い出さ！ 全：君と出逢えたことを 絶対に忘れない！ 吹・豪・鬼：どんなに遠く 全：離れたって いつかまた遭える日を 楽しみにしてるぜ！ 吹・豪・鬼：皆の夢の 円・風：(夢の) 全：続きを土産話に 全: うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら、またね！ 円・風：(またね！) 全：うつむかないで笑って行こう！ 吹・豪・鬼：さよなら 円・風：(さよなら) 全：またね！ 全：Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Romaji Na na na na... na na na na... Kyoushitsu no kokuban ni Kaita moji Zenbu kieta keredo mo Minna de egaita seishun wa Zettai mou kienai Omoide sa! Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai Donna ni tooku Hanaretatte Itsumo Atarimae no you ni minna issho ni ite Kurai wadai datte Warai ni kaeta mitai ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Bokutachi no kage ga nobiru Koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta Itsuka ooki na ki no shita de Zettai! Mata minna de atsumarou! Kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda Konna jibun no Suki ni nareta Itsuka kanarazu aeru kara Sorozore no sekai de Mune ni idaita yume wo Nakusanaide sono mama ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Minna de egaita seishun wa Zettai mou kienai Omoide sa! Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai Donna ni tooku Hanaretatte Itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shiteru ze! Minna no yume no (yume no) Tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa Tiếng Anh Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… The words written on the classroom blackboard Even though they’ve all been erased The youth we all experienced are memories that will never disappear! I’ll never forget meeting you No matter how far away we are We’ll be together just like always Just like how we turn even gloomy subjects into smiles Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (See you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (Farewell) See you again! On the campus where our shadows stretched, we planted the seeds of the future Someday, under that big tree We’ll all gather again for sure! By meeting you, I was able to renew myself I was able to come to like myself We’ll see each other again for sure, so wherever we are The dreams I carry in my chest will never be relinquished Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (See you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (Farewell) See you again! The youth we all experienced are memories that will never disappear I’ll never forget meeting you No matter how far away we are We’ll be together just like always Just like how we turn even gloomy subjects into smiles Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (See you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (Farewell) See you again! Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Tiếng Việt Những câu chữ trên tấm bảng đen trong lớp học Hiện lên dù chúng đã bị xóa đi Tuổi trẻ mà chúng ta đã trải qua là nhũng kỷ niệm sẽ không bao giờ phai Tôi sẽ không quên cái ngày mà tôi gặp các cậu Dù chúng ta đang ở rất xa nhau Chúng ta sẽ ở bên nhau như mọi khi Giống như cách chúng ta biến những chủ đề buồn chán thành câu chuyện vui Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên Tạm biệt, hẹn gặp lại! (Hẹn gặp lại!) Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên, tạm biệt nhé! (Tạm biệt nhé!) Hẹn gặp lại! Ở khuôn viên nơi cái bóng chúng ta ngả dài, chúng ta gieo hạt giống tương lai Một ngày nào đó, chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau Dưới bóng cây kia! Gặp được các cậu, tôi có thay đổi bản thân Và trở thành chính mình Chắn chắn chúng ta sẽ gặp lại, nên dù chúng ta có ở đâu Tôi cũng sẽ không từ bỏ Những giấc mơ mà tôi mang theo trong tim mình Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên Tạm biệt, hẹn gặp lại! (Hẹn gặp lại!) Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên, tạm biệt nhé! (Tạm biệt nhé!) Hẹn gặp lại! Tuổi trẻ mà chúng ta đã trải qua là nhũng kỷ niệm sẽ không bao giờ phai Tôi sẽ không quên cái ngày mà tôi gặp các cậu Dù chúng ta đang ở rất xa Chúng ta ở sẽ bên nhau như mọi khi Giống như cách chúng ta biến những chủ đề buồn chán thành câu chuyện vui Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên Tạm biệt nhé, hẹn gặp lại! (Hẹn gặp lại!) Hãy ngẩn cao đầu và cười tươi lên, tạm biệt nhé! (Tạm biệt nhé!) Hẹn gặp lại! Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Phiên bản Galaxy thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc